Electronic cigarettes are a popular alternative to traditional tobacco based cigarettes that must be burned in order to generate smoke for inhalation. Electronic cigarettes provide a vapour for inhalation, but do not contain certain by-products of combustion that may be harmful to human health.
Electrically heated smoking devices are essentially aerosol-generating devices, which operate at lower temperatures than conventional lit end cigarettes. An electrical smoking device is a device in which an aerosol-forming substrate is heated by a heater element to generate an aerosol. The temperature of the heater element is controlled to be within a particular range of temperatures in order to ensure that undesirable volatile compounds are not generated and released from the substrate while other, desired volatile compounds are released.